The King of the Seas is Dead
by HarryJackson487
Summary: When Percy feels something in his gut, he goes to investigate. What he didn't expect was to find his dad dead and become a god. What will he do to cope with this? And what about Annabeth? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson franchise , Rick Riordan does. Otherwise, Zoe wouldn't be dead.

This is my first fic, so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy!

AN: This takes place after the Blood of Olympus. Just a one-shot.

 _ **The King of the Sea is Dead!**_

My wife and I stood in the ocean near the crater that was caused by an explosion that took my father's life exactly 500 years ago, to the day. We went each year on the day he passed in the hopes that he would return to life where he died. While we knew it was illogical to believe he would return, I still hoped. As we stood there, I looked back on what had happened all those years ago.

There was a battle going on the sea. I had heard from Olympus that my father was in a battle against one of the old sea titans, Oceanus. I was in my kitchen, talking to my mom, and eating blue cookies fresh from the oven. We were talking about when I was going to propose to Annabeth, when I felt a sudden pang in my gut, like something was wrong. I ran out of the apartment with my mom yelling after me, but I didn't care. Something was wrong with my dad and I knew it. I prayed to the gods that he was alright, but, I knew it was hopeless.

Jumping into the ocean right by our place, I took a moment to take on the violently crashing waves of my father's domain. I quickly swam to Atlantis, reaching it far quicker than any other human or demigod could. Being the the son of Poseidon had its perks.

I would have stopped to admire the palace, but today I didn't even bat an eyelash. Swimming past the home of the god, I came to a standstill at the wreckage before me. Golden ichor splashed impossibly on the sand floor next to a huge crater in the seafloor. Pillars and stone lay broken as though an explosion tore the area apart. Mermen lay dead or injured by the golden dust of a dead monster, but I only had eyes for one thing. An old man lay on the ground by the crater with ichor pouring out of his body and his eyes barely open. He looks as though the explosion caught him full on.

"Dad?"I question in fear of the answer.

"P-Percy?"He groans.

"Dad, we have to get you out of here. Can you flash?"

"Percy, I'm dying. I love you," Poseidon moans out. I walk over and hug him gently.

"Dad, I love you too." With that, my father takes his last breath and falls limp. Tears are pouring out of my eyes as I call out in my grief for anyone to help. Surprisingly, something answered and flashed us out of the water.

We reappear at Olympus in the middle of a meeting. _It's the Winter Solstice_ , I remember. Even Hades was there.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME!" Zeus thunders. (AN- couldn't help it hehe) Apparently he was in the middle of talking. Then he looks a little closer and realizes who we are. He didn't, however, notice that my dad was dead, so naturally starts ranting about how he shouldn't have been late.

I lose my grip on Dad and he tumbles ungracefully to the floor before crumbling to a fine, golden dust.

The others look in astonishment as they take a closer look at the remains of my dead father.

I snap and say, "Idiots! My father is dead and all you have to do is stare?" Zeus looks offended but approaches cautiously.

"What happened?" The king inquires.

"Oceanus," I spat out the name like a curse. "He killed my father and I'm going to make him pay."

"I give you my full permission to punish him however you see fit," Zeus declared. There was a bright flash of purple light and the oath was done.

"Can someone flash me there?"I inquire.

"I can do better. Would you be willing to replace your father on the council?" The king questions. _He's asking me to become a god again?,_ I wonder.

"I accept," I state after some thought.

He points his bolt at me and and says some ancient greek spell and I felt myself become taller, leaner, more muscular, and more powerful. I could almost _feel_ the ocean calling me. Knowledge rushed through me and I knew everything there is to know about being a god.

"I have one request, Lord Zeus, but it can wait until that _filth_ has been dealt with." I flash away.

I reappear where my father died and felt myself tearing up. I had never admitted it, but truly did love my father and it tore me apart to see him die. I swim into the crater to find a titan stuck under a pillar from the explosion.

"You!" I spit out seethingly.

He groans and attempts to roll over. Moving over, I grab him and flash out.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Back on Olympus, the other gods were mourning the loss of one of their own. Hades and Hestia, she had left her fire after hearing the news, had taken it especially hard and were crying their eyes out. Zeus wasn't much better, just a little more reserved.

Hades felt guilty, he had never truly talked to his family in centuries. He had never really shown interest or care in what his family was up to. The god was regretting not showing more care and made a resolve to spend more time with his godly family.

Hestia was Poseidon's favorite sister; Poseidon was Hestia's favorite brother. He wasn't big headed like a certain king of the gods, and she truly cared about people. The sea god was kind-hearted and loving, he really did fall in love with Sally. Oh, how she would miss him so.

Zeus had similar feelings as Hades, after all they were brothers. The man who had cared for him and taught him so many things was dead. Dead. He just couldn't wrap his big, hot head around it.

 _ **Percy POV**_

 **WARNING: GORY SCENE**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH**

I arrived at Olympus with the filth that had murdered my father. As all the gods were together, each of them jumped at the chance to get at the old titan. They each took turns, and once they were taken all of their anger out on him, I flashed all of us out to the ocean floor, directly next to his palace. Because they are gods and I allowed them into my domain, they were able to enter the ocean safely.

Since he killed Poseidon with an explosion in his palace, I thought it fitting for him to suffer the same fate. I released a torrent of energy aimed at him and the water around him exploded. Debris, ichor and a few random body parts flew through the water as a guttural scream cut through our ears. Soon, his voice was cut off by the sound of cheers that arose from each of the gods. Once the water cleared, we all leaned in to see what had become of him.

Within the 100 foot wide crater, covered in stone pillars, lay Oceanus, the old sea titan, dripping in ichor as he took his last breath. "When I return from Tartarus, I will take my revenge on all of you puny godlings." And with that, his body went limp.

As he stilled, I swam in to take a better look at his broken body. A large gash ran through his armor and cut deep into his skin. His left foot was cut off at the knee with a jagged bone sticking out and his right arm was completely gone from the shoulder down. The titan's left hand was dangling by the skin with two jagged bones poking out of the dead flesh. His right leg was blown off at the hip with dried ichor covering the gruesome large gashes littered what was left off his limbs, face and neck, while smaller cuts had sliced through the armor. After I looked over him one last time, his body crumbled to dust.

The ocean was eerily silent as we mourned the loss of one of our own. "I have to let my family know!" I realized as I flashed away.

 **GORY SCENE IS OVER**

I decided to tell Mom and Annabeth together, so I set out to find my girlfriend. Sure enough, she was at camp, working on her architectural planning with some other Athenian kids. One look at my tearstained face, and she knew something was terribly wrong. She left her confused siblings, and walked over to me. Once we left the cabin, I flashed us right outside of my home.

"What's wrong, Percy? And why can you flash like the gods?" Annabeth inquired suspiciously.

"You'll find out in a minute," I choked out as we entered. "Mom?"

"There you are! I was worried… sick. What's wrong?" Mom replied as she entered the living room. 

"Dad. You know how he was at war with Oceanus?" I managed to say.

"Of course, honey. But what does that have to do with anything? Unless…" Mom said, unsure.

"He's dead," I state without emotion. At that Mom broke down and Annabeth looked very upset.

"My gods, Perc, I am so sorry," Annabeth said, her voice thick with emotion.

I explained everything to them from the moment I felt his impending death up until now, leaving out my becoming a god.

"But that doesn't explain your ability to flash," Annabeth commented.

"I became a god to replace Dad."

"What am then? Do you not care about me anymore?" My girlfriend asked, hurt.

"Annabeth, I want you to become a goddess by my side," I stated with a hopeful expression. "Come with me to Olympus, I'll make you a goddess and we can rule the seas together. With your brains, I may not fail as badly as I thought."

I looked towards my mother and saw pride written all over her face before I turned to look at Annabeth. She seemed to be thinking about it and weighing her options. Finally, she looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I will become a goddess."

* * *

After Annabeth became a divine being, and we married, we visited the crater on the anniversary of my dad's death. And now, as I stand here, at the crater, I realize that it's not my fault he died; I couldn't have saved him. And now, I can leave, with the burden his death lifted from my shoulders.

 **AN: I know most of this probably isn't mythologically correct, but in order for my story to work, I needed to change it.**


End file.
